Live for me
by Healer
Summary: It is an Usa/Rei fic... that's why it is rated PG... Corrections Made It occurs during the last Star episodes


Live for me (Healer)  
  
A/N: This story happens to be my first yuri. besides it occurs during the last episodes of the Star series.  
  
[pic]  
  
Just before they go out to the "Televisora Via Láctea" the inner senshis are at Rei's temple planning their attack, Usagi and Rei are alone at the moment in the front door.  
  
Rei: Hum. Usagi. I just. well. you know.we are really different.you fight for what's right and I. I just fight to protect you and the earth.and.  
  
Usagi: Rei, are you trying to say you love me? (Rei blushed) I love you too.  
  
Rei: Really? When did you realized. (she was cutted off by Usagi)  
  
Usagi: Hey guys!!!! (calling out for the other senshis) Rei loves me!! (Rei gave her an odd look) and I love her too.  
  
Senshis: We love you Rei!!!! (Then Rei got a big sweat drop)  
  
Usagi: We know that this will the toughest battle of all we had fought. Rei. we are anticipating and letting out our feelings.  
  
Amy: Ok. We are ready. Let's go.  
  
The battle with Sailor Galaxia was just the same as it was on the series. until the moment when she took the inner senshis' Star Seeds . when Sailor Mars said goodbye to Sailor Moon, it was like this.  
  
Usagi: REI-CHAN!!!!! Rei-chaaaaaaan! Don't you dare... don't' die on me. please!!!!!  
  
Rei: Don't worry Usagi. no matter what happens. I'll always be with you.always.  
  
Usagi: Rei-chan. please. don't die. I beg you.  
  
Rei: That is unavoidable, you know that. Right?  
  
Usagi: Rei. Why? Why did you do that?  
  
Rei: You said it. I DO love you.  
  
Usagi: I know you love me, and I love you too, and the others t.  
  
Rei: NO, you can be really absent-minded you know. I mean I mean. that I'm love with you.(Usagi broke in tears) Usagi..( by this moment the only thing we can see from Rei is the lights when she was disappearing) the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. so please, be brave. live, for me.  
  
Usagi: Rei-chan. REI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now the battle against Galaxia was the same. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune actually killed Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. and they died just the same they did. the Star Lights help and support Sailor Moon just exactly the same way. Sailor Moon defeats Sailor Galaxia and when everybody is reappearing Rei didn't and that worried Usagi a lot. then Mamoru appeared with Chibi Chibi in his arms.  
  
Mamoru: This little light guided my way home. Usako  
  
Usagi: Mamo-chan. (she flew to Mamo-chan, and.) I'm glad you're okay. Mamo- chan.(She then felt a gaze on her. she knew that it was Rei's gaze, she turned back) Rei-chan. (She flew now to Rei and hugged her as tight as she could, she broke in tears, Rei hugged her back.)  
  
Mamoru, and the other senshis were looking at that. really amazed.  
  
Usagi: Don't you ever do that to me again. Never.  
  
Rei: Do what? Usagi-chan  
  
Usagi: To leave me alone you dumb. I really don't know what would I do without you Rei-chan. I love you. mmm I mean. I'm in love with you too, Rei.  
  
Every body else. specially Mamoru and Sailor Star Fighter were astonished. When the Goodbye evening came. when the Three Lights and their Princess left Earth.  
  
Seiya: Goodbye "Odango" I'll never forget you..  
  
Usagi: Goodbye Seiya. I'll never forget you either. we are good friends, right?  
  
Every body had sweat drops.  
  
Rei: As I said: "you can be really absent-minded"  
  
Usagi: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Rei: Oh nothing. just the truth.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Seiya: Mamoru-san.  
  
Mamoru: Yes...?  
  
Seiya: It's really a pity, don't you think?  
  
Mamoru: Yes it is.  
  
Usagi: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Seiya: That you didn't stayed neither with him, nor with me. Odango. You stayed instead with Rei-san  
  
Rei: Well. it's not a pity for us. (staying at Usagi's left side)  
  
Mamoru: That's truth. and it shouldn't be a pity for us Seiya-kun. at least not for me. I love Usako. I mean Usagi-chan. and as long as she is happy. I'm happy too.  
  
Seiya: You're right. Rei-san.  
  
Rei: Yes Seiya-kun?  
  
Seiya: Take care of her ok?  
  
Rei: You bet your life on that.  
  
Seiya: Yeah. I know you will.  
  
In less than a blink the Three Lights transformed in the Sailor Star Lights. and like star lights they leaved Earth.  
  
Hotaru: Nagareboshi!!!!! What did you asked for? (she asked to Setsuna)  
  
Setsuna: That's a secret. What did you asked for Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: That's a secret Setsuna-moma  
  
Haruka and Michiru stared at the sky and said that everything was fine now so there was no need to ask for more wishes to the stars.  
  
At night, with the full Moon as witness.  
  
Usagi: Rei. Do you love me?  
  
Rei: Why are you asking me that?  
  
Usagi: Tell me.  
  
Rei: Ok. I'll tell you. (deep breath in) . My love for you is biggest than the universe. Usagi.  
  
Then they kissed.and like a background while kissing.  
  
Usagi: "My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm 16 years old, First year of high school. I'm a clumsy girl and kind of a weeping girl too. But I'm also a Sailor Scout who fights for what's right in the name of love and justice. I am. Sailor Moon".  
  
And that, ladies and gentleman, is how Sailor Moon ended.  
  
[pic] 


End file.
